


Anguish - Qual

by Bythia



Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [12]
Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Hate Crimes, Homophobia, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bythia/pseuds/Bythia
Summary: 28. Anguish - Qual, 106. Confusion - VerwirrungEinige Tage nach seinem fünften Geburtstag macht Bob eine Beobachtung, die so angsteinflößend ist, dass er die Erinnerung daran tief in seinem Kopf vergräbt. Erst eine Konfrontation dreizehn Jahre später fördert sie wieder zu Tage und wirft Bob vollkommen aus der Bahn.
Relationships: Bob Andrews/Pete Crenshaw | Peter Shaw
Series: 120 Geschichten aus Rocky Beach [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1753423
Kudos: 16





	1. Anguish - Qual

**Author's Note:**

> Auch diese Geschichte wurde von indija inspiriert, und handelt wie "Anormaly" von Homophobie und möglichen Folgen, allerdings in einer sehr viel düsteren Ausführung. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** Weder die Charaktere noch irgendetwas aus dieser Welt gehört mir. Ich habe mir all das nur augeliehen, um ein wenig damit zu spielen. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit den Geschichten, für die ich sie ausgeliehen habe. Aber die Worte sind meine, also kopiert sie bitte nicht, um sie als eure auszugeben.
> 
> Viel Spaß,  
> Bythia

Bob presste sich vor Angst zitternd mit dem Rücken so nah an die Wand hinter sich, wie es ihm nur möglich war. Er drückte seine linke Hand gegen seinen Mund, weil er fürchtete, seine Angst sonst laut in den Abend hinaus zu schreien. Und dann würden sie ihn entdecken. Und sie würden ihn auch beschimpfen und ihn schlagen, so wie sie es mit den beiden Männern am Ende der Straße taten.

_'Lauf weg und hol Hilfe!'_

Die ermahnende Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte sich fast wie seine Mutter an. Aber seine Beine zitterten viel zu stark und er hatte Angst entdeckt zu werden, sobald er sein Versteck verließ. Also blieb er, wo er war und starrte weiter hinüber zu den drei großen, Furcht erregenden Männern, die auf die anderen beiden einschlugen. Selbst wenn sie das nicht getan hätte, hätte Bob vor den drei Fremden furchtbare Angst gehabt und das war auch der Grund, warum er sich hier am Eingang der kleinen Gasse versteckt hatte, als er die Männer gesehen hatte.

_'Ich werde nie wieder allein draußen bleiben, wenn es schon dunkel wird!'_ , entschied er in diesem Moment.

Seine Eltern hatten Bob immer wieder ermahnt nach Hause zu kommen, wenn es Abends dunkel wurde. Wenn nicht zu ihnen nach Hause, dann wenigstens zu Peter nach Hause. Bob würde sich nie wieder gegen diese Vorschrift seiner Eltern widersetzen.

Dabei hatte Bob doch nur endlich seine Kamera ausprobieren wollen, die er vor drei Tagen von seinen Großeltern zum Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte. Sein Großvater hatte gesagt, mit fünf Jahren war er alt genug für einen eigenen Fotoapparat, obwohl es natürlich nur ein einfacher war, nicht zu vergleichen mit denen, die Bob bei den Kollegen seines Vaters bewundert hatte.

Bob war trotzdem furchtbar stolz darauf und er hatte sie endlich ausprobieren wollen. Er hatte so viele Fotos gemacht, dass er den Film hatte wechseln müssen. Es war schwierig gewesen, weil er bisher bei so etwas nur zugesehen hatte, aber er hatte es doch geschafft. Dann hatte Bob festgestellt, dass es bereits dunkel wurde und er hatte sich tatsächlich auf den Rückweg gemacht. Trotzdem war er immer wieder stehen geblieben, um ein Foto zu machen und nun saß er in der Klemme.

Bob schloss die Augen, aber das machte es nur bedingt besser. Jetzt konnte er noch viel deutlicher hören, was die Schläger riefen. Bob konnte nicht mit allen Worten etwas anfangen, aber er verstand, dass alles davon böse Beleidigungen waren. Er wünschte sich, den beiden Männer irgendwie helfen zu können, aber dazu müsste er sein Versteck verlassen, und das wagte er noch immer nicht, obwohl es jetzt so dunkel war, dass man kaum noch etwas sehen konnte.

Bob riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als aus den Beschimpfungen plötzlich hämisches Gelächter wurde und die Stimmen näher kamen. Aber die drei Schläger liefen an Bobs Versteck vorbei ohne ihn zu bemerken. Bob sah ihnen ängstlich nach und wartete auch noch lange nachdem er sie nicht mehr hören konnte. Als er sich sicher war, dass sie nicht zurückkommen würden, sprang er auf und lief so schnell er konnte nach Hause.

Es war seine Mutter, die ihm die Tür öffnete. Bob wollte ihr erzählen, was er gesehen hatte, aber sie ließ ihn gar nicht zu Wort kommen. Erst zog sie ihn ins Haus und umarmte ihn erleichtert. Aber dann begann sie ihn auszuschimpfen, weil er so spät nach Hause gekommen war und sie ließ ihm keine Gelegenheit, irgendetwas zu erklären. Dann schickte sie ihn auf sein Zimmer und verbot ihm für den Rest der Woche nach draußen spielen zu gehen.

Erst, nachdem Bob in sein Zimmer gerannt war und die Tür wütend hinter sich zugeschlagen hatte (schließlich war es nicht nur seine Schuld, dass er zu spät gekommen war!), erinnerte er sich daran, dass er seiner Mutter ja noch immer nicht erzählt hatte, was er gesehen hatte. Aber allein in seinem Zimmer kehrte augenblicklich die Angst vor den Schlägern zurück. Wenn er es seiner Mutter sagte, was würde es schon ändern, außer dass sie vielleicht noch verärgerter über ihn war? Und was würden diese Männer mit ihm tun, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er sie beobachtet hatte? Bob hatte Angst davor. So große Angst wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben.

Bob starrte mit leerem Blick auf die Kamera, die er fest umklammert hielt, während er sich vorstellte, ihm würde passieren, was er vorhin beobachtet hatte. Er schauderte und ihm entwich ein Schluchzen, für das er sich dieses Mal auch gar nicht schämte. (Eigentlich weinten große Jungen nicht mehr und schließlich war er das jetzt. Aber jeder andere hätte in seiner Situation auch Angst und würde weinen!)

Bob zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als Tränen auf seine Kamera tropften. Er wischte sie eilig mit dem Saum seines T-Shirts fort. Bob hielt irritiert inne, als er dabei feststellte, dass die Anzeige der gemachten Fotos das Symbol zeigte, das bedeutete der Film sei voll. Bob runzelte die Stirn und dachte angestrengt nach. Er war sich sicher, dass er noch mindestens zehn Bilder auf dem neuen Film übrig gehabt hatte, als er sich vor den fremden Männern versteckt hatte. Er hatte danach keine Fotos mehr gemacht, aber … War er vielleicht aus Versehen auf den Auslöser gekommen? Er hatte die Kamera ganz fest mit der rechten Hand umklammert gehalten und es war ihm auch an seinem Geburtstag schon passiert, dass er so aus Versehen ein Foto geschossen hatte. Er hatte den ganzen Tag deshalb darauf geachtet, aber in seinem Versteck, da hatte er sich nur darauf konzentriert, dass die Männer ihn nicht entdeckten.

Bob verfiel in Panik, als er sich bewusst wurde, dass er wohl Fotos von den Männern geschossen hatte. Er drückte auf den Knopf, der den Film zurückspulen lassen würde und wartete ungeduldig. Kaum dass das leise Klicken erklang, riss Bob die Klappe hektisch auf und fummelte den Film aus dem Apparat. Er schloss die Hände darum um den Film zu verstecken, während er misstrauisch das Fenster beäugte. Könnten die Männer ihn vielleicht doch gesehen und ihn verfolgt haben?

Bob sprang auf. Im ersten Moment wollte er den Film einfach in den Mülleimer werfen, aber dann bekam er Angst, dass er dort entdeckt werden könnte. Er schnappte sich eine leere Dose für die Filmrolle. Er schob die Dose mit dem Film in die Ecke hinter seinem Bett, weil es das erste Versteck war, was ihm einfiel. Er hatte zum Geburtstag ein Bett für große Jungen bekommen und sein Vater und Großvater hatten es zusammen aufbauen und hinstellen müssen, weil es für einen allein zu schwer war. Bob war sicher, dass dieses Bett für immer dort stehen bleiben würde und das niemand in der schmalen Ecke jemals den Film finden würde.

Bob schob die Dose immer weiter nach unten, nahm sogar einen langen Pinsel zu Hilfe, als er mit seinen Finger nicht mehr heran kam. Irgendwann erklang ein leises Klappern und Bob war mit einem Mal furchtbar erleichtert. Niemand würde jemals diesen Film finden und er würde einfach vergessen, was er gesehen hatte. Dann würden die Männer auch nicht zurück kommen.

Bob vergaß tatsächlich. Irgendwann waren die Alpträumen, deren Schatten ihn hin und wieder überfielen, alles, was von diesem Abend noch übrig geblieben war. Die Filmrolle blieb ebenso verschwunden, wie die Erinnerung und es dauerte viele Jahre, bis Bobs Erinnerungen eines Abends wieder ausgegraben wurden.

Bob saß im Schneidersitz auf seinem Handtuch am Strand und beobachtete lachend Peters Kampf mit den Wellen und dem Surfbrett. Peter hatte heute wenig Glück. Die Wellen waren gerade hoch genug, dass es sich tatsächlich lohnte zum Surfen zu gehen. Peter und Jeffrey hatten sich das nicht entgehen lassen wollen, aber seit sie mit ihren Neoprenanzügen und den Surfbrettern im Wasser trieben kamen kaum noch Wellen. Bob konnte nicht hören, was Peter und Jeffrey einander zu riefen, aber er sah an Peters ganzer Körperhaltung, wie ihn immer mehr die Lust verließ.

Bob selbst war für ein paar Minuten baden gewesen. Die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel herab, aber das Wasser war noch kalt und nach einer viertel Stunde war es Bob zu kalt geworden. Also hatte er sich an den Strand verzogen, sich von der Sonne aufwärmen lassen und Peter und Jeffrey beobachtet. Bob lachte laut los, als Peter sich deutlich enttäuscht daran machte, dass Wasser zu verlassen. Als sie angekommen waren, war eine Welle nach der nächsten gekommen und es waren einige Surfer auf ihre Kosten gekommen. Aber Peter und Jeffrey waren ganz offensichtlich zu spät gekommen.

„Na, hast du's aufgegeben?“, fragte Bob feixend, als Peter bei ihm an kam und begann sich aus dem Anzug zu schälen.

Peter schnaubte frustriert. „Eine halbe Stunde früher und wir hätten ein paar geniale Wellen gehabt!“

„Ärger dich nicht so sehr darüber. Vielleicht habt ihr morgen mehr Glück!“, erwiderte Bob. „Laut der Wettervorhersage soll der Wellengang so bleiben in den nächsten Tagen.“

„Das hoffe ich“, murmelte Peter sehnsuchtsvoll. „Und wie war es ohne Anzug im Wasser? Ich hab schon angefangen zu frieren, als ich dich nur im Wasser gesehen habe.“

Bob grinste. „Es ist angenehm im Wasser. Man sollte nur nicht zu lange drin bleiben. - Jeffrey hat noch nicht aufgegeben?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Der glaubt, das wird gleich noch besser. - Ach verdammt!“, fluchte er, als sein Arm sich in seinem Anzug verfing.

Bob sprang lachend auf. „Wie viele Jahre brauchst du eigentlich, um das zu lernen?“, wollte er wissen, während er Peter half den Anzug auszuziehen. „Wir tauchen und du surfst seit was – fünf Jahren? Langsam solltest du wissen, wie du dir einen nassen Neoprenanzug ausziehst!“

„Ja ja“, grummelte Peter. Aber als er seine Arme aus dem heimtückischen Anzug befreit hatte, schlang er sie um Bob und küsste ihn. „Vielleicht kann ich's ja und lass mich nur so gern von dir ausziehen.“

Bob schob ihn lachend von sich. „Na toll, jetzt bin ich wieder ganz nass!“, beschwerte er sich. Trotzdem ließ er sich noch mal in Peters Arme ziehen für einen zweiten Kuss. Bob genoss einfach, dass sie beide so gelassen und sorglos sein konnten. Es war keine einfacher Weg zu diesem Punkt gewesen.

Peter und Bob hatten anstrengende Monate hinter sich. Mittlerweile wusste Bob, dass sie beide etwa zur selben Zeit Veränderungen in ihrer Freundschaft gespürt hatten und von den aufkeimenden romantischen Gefühlen aufgeschreckt worden waren. Bob hatte große Probleme damit gehabt sich einzugestehen, dass er sich in seinen besten Freund verliebt hatte. Und als er es dann endlich verstanden und akzeptiert hatte, hatte er erst sein Gedächtnis verloren und sich von Skinny Norris irgendwelchen Unsinn einreden lassen und kurz danach waren sie in den Rashura-Fall verwickelt worden, der sie mehr als nur in Atem gehalten hatte.

Bob hatte vergiftet im Krankenhaus gelegen und gedacht er würde sterben und ausgerechnet in diesem Moment war er mit seinem Liebesgeständnis gegenüber Peter heraus geplatzt. Das hatte ihre Freundschaft und Peter selbst in eine Krise gestürzt und sie beide auf eine harte Probe gestellt. Es war noch keine zwei Monate her, dass sich diese Wogen geglättet hatten und Peter und Bob als Paar zueinander gefunden hatten.

„Erde an Bob!“, riss Peters Stimme Bob aus seinen Gedanken.

„Was?“, fragte er aufgeschreckt.

„Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?“, wollte Peter kopfschüttelnd wissen. Er musterte Bob aufmerksam, während er sich seine Jeans überzog. „Ich habe gefragt, ob wir ins Kino gehen und uns dann einen schönen Abend machen wollen. Meine Eltern sind im Theater und kommen sicherlich erst spät nach Hause.“

Bob grinste breit. „Oh, das klingt verlockend!“

„Herr Gott, das hält man ja nicht aus. Verpisst euch vom Strand, Schwuchteln!“, rief ihnen ein Mann zu, der kaum älter als sie sein konnte, und zusammen mit drei Freunden einige Meter entfernt in der Sonne lag.

Bob fuhr mit missbilligend gerunzelter Stirn zu ihm herum. „Wenn du ein Problem mit dem Strand hier hast, kannst du dir ja einen anderen suchen“, erwiderte Bob verärgert.

„Warst du es nicht neulich, der mich ermahnt hat so was einfach zu ignorieren?“, murmelte Peter hinter ihm.

Der Mann, der sie angepöbelt hatte, sprang auf und machte wütend zwei Schritte auf sie zu. „Willst du kleine Tunte mir vorschreiben was ich zu tun habe?“

Bob hob beschwichtigend die Hände, selbst ein wenig überrascht über die Wut seines Gegenüber. „Das habe ich nie beabsichtigt, und ich bin mir sicher Sie auch nicht. Das hier ist ein freies Land und jeder kann den Strand nutzen, wenn er will.“

Peter hatte Recht, normalerweise war Bob bemüht solche abfälligen Kommentare zu ignorieren und er wusste selbst nicht so genau, warum er es diesmal nicht einfach auch getan hatte. Es ging Bob furchtbar auf die Nerven, wenn Peter und er dermaßen von der Seite angemacht wurden, aber er wusste auch, dass es nichts half sich mit solchen Leuten zu streiten.

Der Mann schnaubte abfällig. „Schwuchteln sind hier ganz sicher nicht erwünscht. Erst Recht nicht, wenn sie anfangen, auch noch übereinander herzufallen!“

„Zwei Küsse nennst du übereinander herfallen?“, mischte Peter sich spottend ein.

Bob stieß seinen Freund mit dem Ellenbogen an, um jedes weitere vermutlich spöttische Kommentar zu unterbinden. Und Peter klappte den Mund tatsächlich wieder zu. Normalerweise war es Peter, der sie mit unüberlegten Erwiderungen auf Beleidigungen in solche Situationen brachte.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn …“, begann Bob.

Doch sein Gegenüber machte noch zwei Schritte auf ihn zu und ballte die Fäuste. Bob durchfuhr für einen Moment kalte Angst, von der er nicht wusste, wo sie her kam, und er wich vorsichtig zurück. Er versuchte irritiert sich wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und diese vollkommen unerklärliche Panik von sich zu schieben. Die Geste des anderen Mannes war drohend, aber was wollte er schon tun hier an einem Strand voller Menschen?

Peter schob sich vor seinen Freund. „Das würde ich an Ihrer Stelle sein lassen“, ermahnte er den wütenden Mann vor sich. „Wir wollen doch alle keinen Ärger!“

„Ihr beide schreit doch aber geradezu danach, dass ihr ein paar Schläge einstecken wollt!“, knurrte der Mann wütend.

„Was ist denn hier los?“, mischte Jeffrey sich ein, der wohl vom Wasser aus gesehen hatte, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war und zu ihnen geeilt war.

Es war einer der anderen drei Männer, der sich jetzt neben seinen Freund gesellte und ihn an der Schulter ergriff, wohl um ihn zurück zu halten. „Wenn die beiden da einfach abgehauen wären, wäre alles in Ordnung!“

Peter spannte sich an, aber Bob entschied, dass es wirklich an der Zeit war, einfach zu gehen. „Richtig, wir werden jetzt gehen, bevor hier noch jemand die Nerven verliert und die Situation eskaliert!“, stellte er fest. Bob sammelte ihre Taschen und Handtücher auf und zog Peter dann mit sich fort, der gerade noch so sein Surfbrett zu fassen bekam.

Jeffrey folgte ihnen. „Was war das?“

„Ein paar homophobe Typen, die glaubten ihre Meinung kund tun zu müssen und ich, der ich meine Klappe nicht halten konnte“, gab Bob schuldbewusst zu.

„Ich glaub eher, der Typ hat einen Grund für 'ne Schlägerei gesucht“, meinte Peter finster.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte das einfach ignorieren müssen“, murmelte Bob niedergeschlagen.

„Glaubst du, er hätte euch dann einfach wortlos abziehen lassen?“, wollte Jeffrey wissen. Er warf einen Blick zurück über die Schulter. „Er sieht auch jetzt so aus, als würde er uns lieber folgen wollen. Er diskutiert heftig mit zwei seiner Kumpels.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung. Solche Typen sind unberechenbar. Und morgen gehen wir vielleicht ein paar hundert Meter weiter rechts oder links auf die Suche nach der perfekten Welle!“

Er grübelte immer noch darüber nach, warum er so erschrocken auf die Aggression des anderen reagiert hatte, auch als sie sich längst von Jeffrey verabschiedet hatten und in Peters MG saßen.

Sie hatten den kleinen Zwischenfall am Strand schnell vergessen. Es war nicht das erste Mal und würde nicht das letzte Mal gewesen sein, dass ihnen so etwas passierte und sie hatten sich darauf geeinigt, sich nicht zu viele Gedanken über solche Ereignisse zu machen. Sie konnten nichts gegen die Einstellung solcher Menschen tun, außer auszuharren und sich nicht unterkriegen zu lassen.

Peter und Bob waren tatsächlich ins Kino gefahren und hatten den sturmfreien Abend im Hause Shaw genutzt. Ihre Eltern wussten Bescheid, so wie alle anderen in ihrem Bekanntenkreis auch. Zu einigen ehemaligen Freunden hatte sie seit ihrem Coming out keinen Kontakt mehr, aber ihre Familien hatten zu ihrer großen Erleichterung vollkommen gelassen darauf reagiert. (Bob verdächtigte zumindest seine Mutter, aber auch Tante Mathilda, dass die beiden Frauen schon lange vor ihnen selbst über ihre Gefühle Bescheid gewusst hatten.) Peters Eltern würden nicht überrascht sein, Bob am nächsten Tag am Frühstückstisch vorzufinden. In den letzten Wochen hatten Peter und Bob eigentlich jede Nacht zusammen entweder bei den Shaws oder den Andrews verbracht.

So schön der Abend auch gewesen war, in der Dunkelheit der Nacht und in seinen Träumen, kehrte die Angst zurück, die Bob am Nachmittag am Strand gespürt hatte.

Der Schlaf führte ihn zurück zum Strand, aber dieses Mal war er allein dort und als die Fäuste des fremden Mannes auf ihn zu flogen, schaffte er es nicht einmal die Arme zu heben, um sich davor zu schützen. Bob schrie auf, doch gerade als der erste Schlag ihn hätte treffen müssen, fand er sich in einer dunklen Gasse wieder, zusammen gekauert in der Ecke hockend. Ihn durchfuhr kalte Angst, die ihn erstarren ließ. Er sah dunkle Schemen, nicht weit von sich und er hörte wütende Stimmen, die Beleidigungen schrien, die er nicht verstand. Rote Flecken tanzten vor seinen Augen und er glaubte die Schläge selbst zu spüren, obwohl es andere waren, auf die die Schläge und Tritte nieder prasselten.

Bob fuhr aus dem Bett hoch. In dem Moment, als er die Augen öffnete, verschwanden die Bilder des Traums und alles, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte, war die entsetzliche Angst und ein Phantomschmerz in seinem ganzen Körper, den er sich nicht erklären konnte.

„Bob?“ Peters Stimme klang verschlafen und verwirrt. Es musste ihn geweckt haben, dass Bob sich so plötzlich neben ihm aufgesetzt hatte. „Hey!“ Er setzte sich ebenfalls auf und zog Bob in seine Arme. „Was ist denn los?“

Bob hob kraftlos die Schultern. „Keine Ahnung. Schlecht geträumt“, murmelte er verwirrt. Der Nachhall der Angst blieb trotz der schützenden Arme seines Freundes. Bob verkroch sich Schutz suchend in der Umarmung.

„Ein Alptraum?“, fragte Peter nach.

Bob nickte leicht. „Ich glaub vom Strand vorhin. Aber ich kann mich nicht richtig erinnern.“

„Es hat dir Angst gemacht, als der Typ plötzlich so aggressiv geworden ist“, erinnerte sich Peter.

„Ja.“ Bob seufzte. „Ich weiß nur überhaupt nicht warum.“

„Wären wir nicht am Strand gewesen, wo noch so viele andere Leute waren, hätte mir das auch einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt“, murmelte Peter. „So jemandem möchte ich nicht Nachts in einer einsamen Gegend über den Weg laufen.“

„Ganz deiner Meinung“, stimmte Bob ihm leise zu. „Aber da ist noch irgendetwas anderes, wo diese Angst her kommt. Ich kann das nur nicht richtig fassen.“

Peter drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Vielleicht fällt es dir irgendwann ein.“

Die Erinnerung an den Traum kam zurück, als Bob am nächsten Vormittag auf seinem Bett saß und versuchte sich auf das Buch zu konzentrieren, dass sie über die Ferien für den Englischunterricht lesen sollten. Bob schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf, um die Bilder los zu werden, die jetzt im Tageslicht ihren Schrecken verloren hatten. Aber anstatt sie damit zu vertreiben, wurden aus den dunklen Schemen drei große, breitschultrige Männer, deren Anblick die Angst aus der Nacht zurück brachte.

Bob setzte sich erschrocken auf, als er sich auch an den Rest erinnerte. Für einen Moment war er sich nicht sicher, ob er das nicht nur die Auswüchse seiner Fantasie waren. Er hatte Träume dieser Art immer mal wieder gehabt, sie aber schnell vergessen. Dieses Mal war es anders. Die Erinnerung blieb und setzte sich fest.

Schließlich stand Bob kopfschüttelnd auf um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen. Aber noch bevor er sein Zimmer verlassen hatte, kehrte er um und blieb unschlüssig vor seinem Bett stehen. Es gab schließlich nur einen Weg um heraus zu finden, ob seine Erinnerung Einbildung war oder nicht. Er zog sein Bett von der Wand weg, in der Erwartung dahinter lediglich eine Menge Staub zu finden, aber zu seiner grenzenlosen Überraschung fand er neben Staub und einigen verlorenen Stiften tatsächlich eine kleine Filmdose.

Bob ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen und drehte die kleine, schwarze Dose nachdenklich zwischen seinen Fingern. Er sah kurz hinein, nur um fest zu stellen, dass der Film darin tatsächlich voll war. Trotzdem war er nicht sicher, ob seine Erinnerungen ihm nicht doch einen Streich spielten. Er war fünf Jahre alt gewesen und er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass er wirklich so dumm gewesen war, mit niemandem darüber zu reden, wenn er beobachtet hatte, wie jemand zusammen geschlagen wurde.

Einen Moment dachte Bob darüber nach den Film selbst zu entwickeln, aber dann traf er einen anderen Entschluss. Er schnappte sich seinen Autoschlüssel und machte sich auf den Weg zum Polizeipräsidium. Wenn es diesen Vorfall wirklich gegeben hatte, würde es dazu bei der Polizei wohl eine Akte geben und darüber konnte Inspektor Cotta ihm Auskunft geben. Sollten Bobs Erinnerungen ihm keinen Streich spielen, dann würde er die Filmrolle bei der Polizei abgeben.

Bob grübelte die ganze Fahrt über. Er hätte gern mit Peter gesprochen, schon allein weil er jetzt endlich wusste, woher am vergangenen Tag die plötzliche Angst gekommen war. Und er hätte gern Peters Rat gehabt und vielleicht auch seinen Trost und Zuspruch. Aber sein Freund war beim Training und würde erst am Nachmittag frei haben, also musste Bob auf ihn verzichten.

Bereits eine viertel Stunde nachdem er zu Hause los gefahren war, betrat Bob das Büro von Inspektor Cotta. Er war nervös, weil er sich ununterbrochen selbst Vorwürfe machte, nicht schon damals mit seiner Mutter geredet zu haben und dann zur Polizei gegangen zu sein. Ein wenig hoffte er noch immer, dass es vielleicht gar nicht passiert war.

„Guten Tag, Bob. Hattet ihr nicht versprochen euch erst einmal eine längere Pause zu gönnen?“, begrüßte der Inspektor ihn.

„Keine Sorge, wir haben keinen neuen Fall. Ich bin wegen etwas anderem hier“, erwiderte Bob vorsichtig lächelnd. Er nahm auf einem der Stühle vor Cottas Schreibtisch Platz. „Mehr oder weniger zumindest. Ich … Es geht um einen Fall von vor dreizehn Jahren.“

Cotta hob die Augenbrauen. „Damals ward ihr aber tatsächlich noch ein wenig jung um Fälle zu lösen!“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe damals was beobachtet, glaub ich.“ Er stellte die Filmdose auf den Schreibtisch und berichtete, woran er sich noch erinnern konnte.

Cotta hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Als Bob geendet hatte, wandte Cotta sich seinem Rechner zu. „Drei Tage nach deinem Geburtstag, hast du gesagt?“, versicherte er sich, während er bereits tippte. Bob wartete ungeduldig und er beobachtete sehr unruhig, wie Cottas Stirn sich immer mehr in Falten legte. Schließlich ließ der Inspektor sich mit einem schweren Seufzen in seinen Sessel zurück fallen.

„Das war also keine Einbildung?“, fragte Bob verzweifelt.

Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich denke, du hattest großes Glück, dass du nicht entdeckt wurdest.“

„Was ist denn nun eigentlich passiert?“, wollte Bob vorsichtig wissen.

Cotta musterte ihn ernst. „Dir ist klar, dass du nichts hättest ändern können, richtig?“, versicherte er sich.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich fühle mich trotzdem schuldig, weil ich niemandem Bescheid gesagt habe.“

Cotta seufzte. „Der Fall ist bis jetzt ungelöst.“

„Dann ist es verjährt?“, unterbrach Bob ihn enttäuscht.

Aber Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Eines der beiden Opfer ist an den Folgen der Verletzungen gestorben“, berichtete er. „Der andere Mann ist seit dem querschnittsgelähmt, alle andere Verletzungen sind aber restlos verheilt, so weit ich das der Akte entnehmen kann. Es gab ein paar Indizien, aber es konnte niemand festgenommen werden.“

Bob starrte auf die Filmrolle. „Vielleicht erkennt man auf den Bildern den Täter. Wenigstens für … Scheiße!“ Er rieb sich mit den Händen übers Gesicht. „Ich habe einen Mord beobachtet!“ Unglaube und Entsetzen durchfuhren ihn. Er hatte vieles erlebt und gesehen, aber mit einem Mord hatten er, Peter und Justus noch nie zu tun gehabt.

„Ja.“ Cotta nickte ernst.

„Gab's wenigstens Verdächtige? Und gibt’s Vermutungen über ein Motiv?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Er hatte eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung von dem Motiv, denn im Gegensatz zu damals konnte er mit den Schimpfwörtern heute eine Menge anfangen. Er hatte viele davon schon selbst zu hören bekommen, seit er mit Peter zusammen war. Und vielleicht war es das, was die Erinnerung wieder zu Tage gefördert hatte.

„Die Opfer waren ein Paar, also sind die Kollegen von einem schwulen-feindlichen Übergriff ausgegangen“, berichtete Cotta. „Und auch Mike Potter hat das in seiner Aussage bestätigt, nachdem er aus dem Koma erwacht war.“

Bob nickte. „Das passt zu meinen Erinnerungen.“ Ihm war übel. Warum nur war er nicht damals sofort zu irgendjemandem gegangen? Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass seine Angst wirklich so groß gewesen war, um mit niemandem reden zu wollen. Und er verstand auch nicht mehr, warum er gedacht hatte mit seiner Mutter zu reden würde die Schläger auf ihn aufmerksam machen.

Cotta verpackte die Filmdose in einem Beweisbeutel. „Ich werde den Film gleich entwickeln lassen. Und dann werde ich deine Aussage aufnehmen, Bob.“

Bob nickte wortlos. Er war froh, als er für einen Moment allein in Cottas Büro saß. Bob hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, abgesehen vom offensichtlichen, dass er seine Aussage machte und sich vom Verteidiger im Zeugenstand auseinandernehmen lassen würde, in der Hoffnung die Täter könnten trotzdem verurteilt werden. Seine eigene Aussage würde kaum irgendeinen Wert haben, aber vielleicht konnten seine Fotos zu einer Verurteilung beitragen. Aber was tat er selbst damit, dass er sich in seinem Zimmer verkrochen hatte, statt den beiden Männern Hilfe zu schicken?

Mike Potter hieß der eine. Derjenige, der überlebt hatte. Bob lief bei diesem Gedanken ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Der anderen war seinen Verletzungen erlegen. Hätte er überleben können, wenn Bob mit seiner Mutter gesprochen hätte?

„Bob?“ Cotta riss ihn aus diesen dunklen Gedanken.

„Hätte der andere eine Chance gehabt zu überleben, wenn ich einen Krankenwagen geschickt hätte?“, wollte Bob wissen.

Cotta musterte ihn besorgt. „Nein. Die Autopsie hat ergeben, dass seine Verletzungen nicht mehr hätten behandelt werden können. Er hätte vielleicht noch eine Weile am Leben gehalten werden können, im Koma liegend und … Er wäre gestorben, irgendwann.“

Bob fühlte sich nicht wirklich besser. „Sie wollten meine Aussage aufnehmen“, murmelte er. „Können wir damit anfangen?“

Cotta nickte verständnisvoll. Bob ließ die Befragung über sich ergehen und ging mit dem Inspektor alles durch, woran er sich erinnern konnte und auch, warum diese Erinnerungen jetzt wiedergekommen waren. Er war froh, als sie damit fertig waren.

„Wie hieß der Mann, der gestorben ist?“, wollte Bob am Ende wissen.

„Owen Marcy“, antwortete Cotta.

„Wissen Sie, wo dieser Mike Potter wohnt?“, fragte Bob weiter. Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob er diesem Mann wirklich begegnen wollte, aber in diesem Moment fühlte er sich dazu verpflichtet.

„Du willst zu ihm?“, fragte Cotta.

Bob nickte. Aber dann hob er die Schultern. „Ich weiß grad gar nicht, was ich will.“

„Hast du schon mit Peter darüber … Dumme Frage, dann wäre er hier. Hast du mit irgendwem sonst gesprochen?“, fragte Cotta.

„Ich bin gleich her gefahren, als ich die Filmdose gefunden habe“, berichtete Bob. „Peter ist beim Training, Justus noch mit Tanke Mathilda und Onkel Titus im Urlaub und mit jemand anderem wollte ich nicht reden.“

„Ich könnte dich zu Mr Potter fahren, wenn du möchtest. Ich weiß nur nicht, ob es gut ist, ihn so zu überfallen“, stellte Cotta fest.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Wenn er nicht mit mir reden will, dann kann ich ihm wenigstens sagen, dass der Fall vielleicht neu aufgerollt wird. Oh man, ich hoffe man kann auf diesen Bildern irgendetwas erkennen!“

„Das wissen wir heute Abend. Unsere Techniker bekommen nicht mehr all zu oft eine Filmrolle, um sie zu entwickeln.“ Cotta schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie haben mir sehr enthusiastisch versprochen, dass ich die Bilder noch vor dem Feierabend habe.“

„Haben Sie überhaupt Zeit, mich zu fahren?“, wollte Bob wissen.

„Ich nehme mir die Zeit“, erwiderte Cotta. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du im Moment hinterm Steuer sitzen solltest. Du bist etwas durch den Wind.“

„Etwas ist gut“, murmelte Bob. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und wünschte Peter wäre bei ihm. Vielleicht wäre es einfacher, wenn Peter ihn in den Arm nehmen könnte. Aber er musste wohl noch bis zum Nachmittag warten, ehe er Peter berichten konnten, was er erfahren hatte. „Können wir gleich los?“

Bob hatte Cotta gebeten im Auto auf ihn zu warten. Er hatte feuchte Hände, als er die Klingel betätigte. Bob war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er tatsächlich mit diesem Mike Potter reden wollte. Die Schuldgefühle fraßen ihn auf, obwohl er wusste, dass es Unsinn war. Und vielleicht übereilte er das alles viel zu sehr. Er hatte sich noch nicht einen Moment Zeit genommen um nachzudenken, seit er sich auf den Weg zur Polizei gemacht hatte.

Bob hatte keine Gelegenheit es sich anders zu überlegen, ehe ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Mike Potter saß im Rollstuhl und sah irritiert zu Bob auf. „Ja bitte?“

„Ich …“ Bob zögerte. „Mein Name ist Bob Andrews“, stellte er sich vor. „Ich wollte … Also …“ Bob schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Keine Ahnung, was ich eigentlich will“, gab er zu.

Mr Potter runzelte die Stirn. „Warum bist du hier?“

„Ich hab's beobachtet“, murmelte Bob. Er starrte auf den Rollstuhl. „Ich habe gesehen, wie Sie … und Ihr Freund …“ Bob schloss die Augen. „Es tut mir leid. Ich hätte Hilfe holen sollen.“

„Wie alt bist du?“, fragte Mr Potter misstrauisch.

„18“, antwortete Bob.

„Dann warst du damals fünf“, stellte Mr Potter nach einem Moment fest. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Komm rein.“

Bob zögerte, doch er folgte dem Mann in dessen Wohnzimmer.

„Du hattest dich zwischen den Papiertonnen versteckt“, stellte Mr Potter fest, nachdem er Bob gebeten hatte sich zu setzen.

Bob sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher wissen Sie das?“

„Ich hab dich gesehen, als du geflohen bist. Ich wusste nur später nicht mehr, ob das wirklich passiert ist. Ich war bewusstlos, als der Krankenwagen endlich kam. Als ich drei Monate später wieder aus dem Koma erwacht bin, hatte sich keine Mutter mit einem traumatisierten Kind gemeldet, also habe ich angenommen ich hätte halluziniert“, erklärte Mr Potter.

„Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich damals gedacht habe. Ich hatte furchtbare Angst und … na ja, meine Mum war so wütend, dass ich zu spät nach Hause kam, dass sie mich gar nicht hat erklären lassen. Und danach hat mich der Mut verlassen. Ich habe entschieden, es zu vergessen und das hat in den vergangenen Jahren so gut geklappt, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr gewusst habe, was ich gesehen habe“, erklärte Bob zögernd.

„Offensichtlich hast du dich jetzt aber doch erinnert!“ Mr Potter musterte ihn neugierig. „Warum?“

Bob seufzte. „Mein Freund und ich sind gestern am Strand blöd angemacht worden. Ich hatte heut Nacht einen Alptraum davon und vorhin war die Erinnerung einfach wieder da.“

„Und wie bist du an meinen Namen und meine Adresse gekommen?“, wollte Mr Potter wissen.

Bob hob verlegen die Schultern. „Ich hab nen Freund bei der Polizei. Ich … Ich habe damals vielleicht Fotos von den Tätern gemacht. Ich hatte den Film versteckt und hab ihn vorhin zu besagtem Freund gebracht, hab bei ihm meine Aussage gemacht und mich von ihm her fahren lassen.“

„Fotos?“, fragte Mr Potter überrascht.

Bob senkte schuldbewusst den Blick. „Ich hätte damals irgendjemandem etwas sagen müssen. … Es tut mir Leid. Ich …“

„Du hast keinerlei Grund dir irgendwelche Vorwürfe zu machen!“, unterbrach Mr Potter Bobs Gestammel. „Du musst vollkommen verängstigt gewesen sein. Das war ich auch und ich habe lange gebraucht um zu lernen damit zu leben.“

Bob starrte ratlos auf den Boden. Dieser Mann hatte seinen Freund in einer schrecklichen Situation verloren und Bob konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass man mit so etwas jemals leben konnte. Er wollte sich das nicht einmal vorstellen.

„Du bist ziemlich durch den Wind“, stellte Mr Potter fest.

Bob schnaubte verzweifelt. „Ich weiß gar nicht, wo oben und unten ist im Moment. Ich habe nicht mal drüber nachgedacht, ob's wirklich richtig ist hier her zu kommen.“

„Ich bin sehr froh über deinen Besuch“, erwiderte Mr Potter. „Es erleichtert mich, dass es vielleicht eine neue Spur gibt. Ich wäre sehr froh, wenn diese Männer wenigstens für das bestraft werden könnten, was sie Owen angetan haben.“

Bob nickte. „Ich hoffe auf den Bildern ist was zu erkennen. Meine Aussage wird nicht viel helfen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich irgendjemanden identifizieren kann.“

Bob schüttelte mit geschlossenen Augen den Kopf, um sich von den Bildern zu befreien, die in seinen Gedanken herum schwirrten. Die drei Männer waren zu groß und zu breit, wie schreckliche drohende Riesen vor denen es keinen Schutz gab. Ihre Gesichter waren hässliche, wütende Fratzen mit kalt leuchtenden Augen, deren Blick kaum etwas entgehen konnte.

Mr Potter sah sanft lächelnd zu ihm. „Die Erinnerungen aus der Kindheit sind immer verschwommen, selbst wenn es nicht solche traumatischen sind. Aber wieso hast du damals Fotos gemacht?“

Seine Stimme brach den Bann, in dem Bob gefangen gewesen war und verscheuchte die verzerrten Bilder.

Bob erzählte zögernd von seinem Geburtstag und dem Nachmittag, als er das heiß geliebte Geschenk endlich hatte ausprobieren können und was er in seiner grenzenlosen Angst mit dem Film gemacht hatte. „Wie gesagt, ich habe nicht mal mitbekommen, dass ich die Fotos gemacht habe. Ich kann mich auch nicht daran erinnern, ob das Objektiv tatsächlich in die Richtung gezeigt hat.“

„Selbst wenn deine Fotos nichts Neues bringen, bewundere ich deinen Mut“, sagte Mr Potter. „Andere hätten an deiner Stelle diese Erinnerungen einfach weiter verdrängt und die Filmrolle vielleicht sogar noch vernichtet. Gerade weil nicht klar ist, ob es überhaupt etwas bringt, dass du zur Polizei gegangen bist.“

Bob runzelte unwillig die Stirn. „Es stand außer Frage, dass ich zur Polizei gehe!“

Aber vielleicht hatte Mr Potter recht. Bob hatte dank der vielen Fälle, die er mit seinen Freunden in den letzten Jahren gelöst hatte, so viel mit der Polizei zu tun, dass es für ihn die logische Konsequenz gewesen war, zu Cotta zu gehen. Aber er hätte auch nicht mit einem anderen Polizisten reden wollen im Moment. Vielleicht hätte er unter anderen Umständen tatsächlich versucht das ganze wieder zu vergessen.

„Ich finde diese Einstellung beachtlich“, beharrte Mr Potter. „Ich habe in den letzten Jahren viele Menschen kennen gelernt, die eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hätten als du. Was du als Kind getan hast, kann man dir nicht vorwerfen. Aber du hast jetzt das richtige getan!“

Bob brachte ein schwaches Lächeln zu Stande. „Wie haben Sie es geschafft weiter zu machen?“, wollte er wissen. Allein der Gedanke ihm und Peter könnte so etwas widerfahren ließ ihn vor Angst erstarren.

„Das war ein sehr langer und harter Weg“, erwiderte Mr Potter. „Es war einfacher zu lernen mit dem Rollstuhl zu leben, als mit Owens Tod. Es ist auch heute immer noch schwer, aber ich habe Freunde, die mir damit helfen.“

Bob runzelte besorgt sie Stirn. „Und Ihre Familie?“

„Wenn sie wüsten, was passiert ist, würden sie mir sagen, ich hätte es verdient. Ich habe niemanden aus meiner Familie mehr gesehen, seit ich mich geoutet habe“, erklärte Mr Potter. „Mittlerweile ist es mir egal, was sie von mir halten.“

Bob schluckte schwer. „Das tut mir Leid.“

„Hast du mehr Glück mit deinen Eltern?“, wollte Mr Potter wissen.

„Ja, zum Glück. Und Peter auch“, berichtete Bob. „Ich glaube, sie haben es früher kapiert, als wir.“

Mr Potter lächelte. „Dann habt ihr beide in der Tat großes Glück.“

Bob nickte. Dessen war er sich vom ersten Moment an sehr bewusst gewesen. Er hatte allerdings an der Reaktion seiner Eltern auch niemals gezweifelt.

„Du siehst erschöpft aus“, stelle Mr Potter fest. „Vielleicht solltest du erst einmal nach Hause fahren. Du kannst gern wieder her kommen, wenn du möchtest. Aber lass erst Mal sacken, was du heraus gefunden hast“, schlug er vor. „Du kannst deinen Freund auch gern mitbringen.“

Bob lächelte dankbar. „Auf dieses Angebot werde ich bestimmt zurück kommen!“, erwiderte er. „Ich danke Ihnen. Ich werde Inspektor Cotta Bescheid sagen, dass er Sie informiert, ob auf den Bildern irgendetwas zu erkennen ist.“

Bob hatte sich von Cotta nach Hause fahren lassen. Er hatte sich dort in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und lag seit dem grübelnd auf seinem Bett. Er hatte sich bisher gar keine Zeit genommen, überhaupt über all das nachzudenken und jetzt stürzten alle Gedanken und Zweifel und Befürchtungen auf einmal auf ihn ein.

Bob bemerkt erst, wie viel Zeit überhaupt vergangen war, als sein Handy klingelte. Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf und nahm ab ohne auf die Nummer es Anrufers zu sehen. „Andrews“, meldete er sich.

„Bob, wo bist du?“, erklang Peters besorgte Stimme am anderen Ende der Leitung.

Bob runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. „Zu Hause. Wieso … Oh – Ist dein Training schon vorbei?“

Er hatte versprochen Peter abzuholen und dessen Surfsachen dabei zu haben, damit sie direkt zum Strand fahren konnten. Es war Bob noch immer unverständlich, wie Peter nach sechs Stunden Basketball-Training noch Surfen konnte. Aber Bob ließ seinem Freund den Willen, so lange er selbst sich in aller Ruhe sonnen konnte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob seufzte. „Nein, ich glaub nicht. Kannst du zu mir kommen?“

„Ich bin schon auf dem Weg“, stellte Peter fest. „Du hörst dich schrecklich an! Was ist passiert?“

Bob atmete tief durch. „Ich erzähl's dir, wenn du hier bist, okay? - Ich sehne mich schon den ganzen Tag danach von dir in den Arm genommen zu werden. Ich weiß grad gar nicht, wo mir der Kopf steht.“

„Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei dir“, versprach Peter besorgt.

„Danke“, murmelte Bob, bevor er auflegte. Er schob das Handy zurück in die Hosentasche. Vielleicht konnte er mit Hilfe von Peter ein bisschen Ordnung in seine Gedanken bringen. Allein schien er sich ja nur darin zu verlieren.

Bob war erleichtert, dass Peter und er seit einiger Zeit Schlüssel zum Elternhaus des jeweils anderen hatten. Ihr Eltern kamen ihnen in vielen Dingen sehr entgegen und so auch damit. Bob wartete einfach in seinem Bett liegend und er musste tatsächlich nur wenige Minuten warten, bis er Peters Schritte auf der Treppe hörte. Jemand anderes aus dem Team musste ihn gefahren haben.

Bob setzte sich auf, als Peter in sein Zimmer kam. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich vergessen habe dich abzuholen“, stellte er leise fest.

Peter setzte sich neben Bob. „Schon gut“, erwiderte er und musterte seinen Freund besorgt. Er strich mit dem Daumen über Bobs Wange. „Hast du geweint?“, fragte Peter entsetzt.

Bob fuhr sich selbst überrascht über die Wangen. „Keine Ahnung.“ Er hatte es nicht bemerkt. Alles, was er noch spürte, seit Cotta ihn zu Hause abgesetzt hatte, war der entsetzliche Druck auf seiner Brust und das schlechte Gewissen über seine Untätigkeit. Erst jetzt, als Peter ihn darauf aufmerksam machte, spürte er das Brennen in seinem Gesicht und das schmerzhafte Pochen hinter seiner Stirn.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Peter erneut besorgt.

Bob lehnte sich gegen seinen Freund. „Ich weiß jetzt, warum ich gestern plötzlich solche Angst hatte“, stellte er leise fest. Er schloss die Augen und genoss für einen Moment Peters Umarmung, bevor er zu berichten begann, woran er sich an diesem Morgen erinnert hatte und was er seit dem unternommen hatte.

Peter hörte ruhig und aufmerksam zu und schließlich folgte ein langes Schweigen. Bob fühlte sich das erste Mal an diesem Tag wieder ruhiger. „Das ist eine heftige Geschichte“, stellte Peter leise fest.

Bob nickte schwach. „Ich habe so ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich damals nichts gesagt habe“, murmelte Bob. „Und … ich glaube, ich habe jetzt noch viel mehr Angst vor den Typen, als damals.“ Bob konnte sich das selbst nicht erklären. Er war kein fünfjähriger Junge mehr und er wusste, dass diese Typen ihm kaum schaden konnte. Trotzdem hielt die Angst ihn fest in ihrem Griff.

„Hast du Angst davor, dass uns so etwas passieren könnte?“, wollte Peter mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Bisher eigentlich nicht. Das kam erst gestern ganz plötzlich.“

„Wir waren bisher doch immer vorsichtig“, erwiderte Peter beruhigend. „Solchen Typen wie gestern will ich Nachts auch nicht über den Weg laufen, aber solchen Situationen sind wir doch bisher auch immer aus dem Weg gegangen.“ Er küsste Bob auf die Stirn. „Dich macht diese Erinnerung ziemlich fertig.“

„Ich hätte helfen müssen!“, begehrt Bob auf.

„Was hättest du denn tun sollen?“, wollte Peter skeptisch wissen. „Du würdest auch heute nicht gegen drei solche Typen bestehen können! Ich will gar nicht darüber nachdenken, was dir hätte passieren können, wenn sie dich entdeckt hätten! Ich glaube, ich an deiner Stelle hätte mich Stundenlang nicht aus meinem Versteck getraut.“

Bob sah zu seinem Freund auf. „Es bringt nichts, sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was ich hätte tun sollen, oder?“

Peter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Schon allein, weil es ohnehin nichts geändert hätte.“ Er strich mit seinen Händen beruhigend über Bobs Rücken.

Das Klingeln seines Handys hinderte Bob daran weitere Zweifel an seinem Verhalten aufzuzählen. Cottas Nummer stand auf dem Display, aber Bob zögerte den Anruf anzunehmen.

„Soll ich?“, bot Peter an. Er nahm Bob das Handy aus der Hand, noch bevor der nicken konnte, und meldete sich. Bob lehnte seinen Kopf gegen Peters Brust und lauschte mit geschlossenen Augen dem kurzen Gespräch. „Hallo Inspektor Cotta. … Bob hat mir schon alles erzählt. Helfen die Fotos weiter? … Das ist … … Sehr gut. … Ja klar, ich werd's ihm ausrichten. … Nein, er ist ziemlich durch den Wind. … Ich weiß nicht … Ja, in Ordnung. … Schönen Feierabend, Inspektor!“

Bob musterte Peter skeptisch. „Und?“

„Du hast den Fall gelöst“, stellte Peter lächelnd fest. Er strich sanft durch die blonden Haare. „Es konnten tatsächlich alle drei Männer identifiziert werden und bis jetzt sieht es so aus, als könnten die Fotos tatsächlich als Beweise genutzt werden.“

Bob fühlte sich unendlich erleichtert. „Das ist fantastisch!“

„Es sind Haftbefehle gegen zwei der Täter ausgestellt worden. Der dritte sitzt im Gefängnis. Er hat zwei Verurteilungen wegen Körperverletzungen. Der zweite ist zwar vorbestraft, bisher aber nur mit Bewährung davon gekommen. Der dritte ist bei der Polizei noch gar nicht aufgefallen. Er war damals wohl erst sechzehn und Cotta hofft, dass er schnell gestehen wird und seine Kumpanen belastet“, berichtete Peter. „Die Staatsanwaltschaft wird sich wohl bald bei dir melden.“

„Puh.“ Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird schrecklich. Ich weiß jetzt schon, dass die Strafverteidiger mich auseinander nehmen werden.“

„Ich lass mir was einfallen um dich nach der Verhandlung zu trösten!“, versprach Peter.

Bob lachte leise. „Das könnte es erträglich machen. - Oh man. Du weißt gar nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass ich doch noch helfen konnte.“ Tatsächlich nahm es Bob zumindest einen Teil seiner Schuldgefühle.

„Cotta sagt, du sollst zu einem Psychologen gehen“, brachte Peter zögernd vor. „Er hat wohl auch schon einen raus gesucht, an den er dich vermitteln will.“

Bob runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn!“

Peter musterte seinen Freund zweifelnd. „Ich weiß nicht. Das ist eine schreckliche Erfahrung und ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob wir damit allein klar kommen.“

Aber Bob blieb bei seinem Kopfschütteln. „Ich will das nicht!“, stellte er entschieden fest.

Peter schwieg einen Moment, aber seine Arme schlossen sich ein Stück fester um Bob. „In Ordnung“, lenkte er ein. Aber Bob hatte das Gefühl, dass Peter dieses Thema trotzdem im Hinterkopf behalten würde.

„Fahren wir noch zum Strand?“, wechselte Bob das Thema. Vielleicht half ihm das für eine Weile den Kopf frei zu bekommen und endlich wieder ein bisschen befreiter arbeiten zu können.

„Bist du dir sicher?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob sah ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn an. „Lässt du das Surfbrett hier und wir gehen einfach ein bisschen spazieren?“, bat er.

Peter küsste ihn. „Okay. Aber wir nehmen die Badehosen mit. Vielleicht bringst du mich ja für ein paar Minuten ins Wasser.“

Bob grinste. „Mir fällt schon was ein, um dich zu überreden!“ Bob war froh über die Ablenkung. Er hoffte, ein paar Tage Zeit würden ihm helfen, den Schock über die wiedergefundene Erinnerung zu überwinden.


	2. Confusion - Verwirrung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bob hat mit der Angst zu kämpfen, die von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat, seit er sich daran erinnert hat, was mit fünf Jahren beobachtet hat.

Als Justus die Zentrale betrat, reagierte Bob nicht darauf. Er starrte weiterhin mit leerem Blick auf die aufgeschlagenen Zeitung auf seinen Knien. In aller Ausführlichkeit wurde dort über die in drei Tagen beginnende Verhandlung berichtet, in der es um den Mord an Owen Marcy ging. Bob wusste bereits, dass er als erster Zeuge aufgerufen werden würde und das machte ihn schon jetzt furchtbar nervös.

„Du machst dich nur verrückt!“, stellte Justus ohne Begrüßung fest und zog ihm die Zeitung weg. „Es wird alles glatt laufen in der Verhandlung! Du zerbrichst dir viel zu sehr den Kopf darüber.“

Bob sah ihn finster an. „Und wenn nicht?“, fragte er, obwohl er wusste, dass diese Zweifel Unsinn waren.

Er hatte eine irrationale Angst vor diesen Männern und davor, dass man sie frei lassen würde, obwohl es dafür gar keine Chance mehr gab. Die Fotos, die Bob gemacht hatte, waren als Beweise zu gelassen worden. Außerdem hatte man einige Spuren, die man damals am Tatort gefunden hatte, noch einmal analysiert.

Es hatte DNA-Spuren gegeben, die man damals nicht hatte verwerten können, weil sie zu klein gewesen waren, um sie zu analysieren. Aber die Verfahren hatten sich weiterentwickelt und man hatte diese Spuren nun doch verwenden können. Sie überführten die drei Männer genauso, wie es Bobs Fotos taten.

Außerdem war der jüngste der drei sehr kooperativ, seit die Polizei ihn in Gewahrsam genommen hatte. Er war sechzehn gewesen und eher ein Mitläufer, weil er sich die falschen Freunde gesucht hatte. Diese Nacht, in der Owen Marcy gestorben war, hatte ihn wachgerüttelt. Er hatte sich nicht getraut zur Polizei zu gehen und seine Freunde zu verraten, aber er hatte sich von ihnen losgesagt und sein Leben geändert. Das würde ihn jetzt nicht mehr vor dem Gefängnis bewahren, aber er war immerhin bereit gegen seine früheren Freunde auszusagen und wahrscheinlich würde es ihm zumindest einige Jahre im Gefängnis ersparen.

Justus musterte Bob lange. „Warum weigerst du dich so standhaft zu einem Psychologen zu gehen?“, wollte Justus kopfschüttelnd wissen.

Bob schnaubte abweisend. „Als ob das irgendeinen Sinn hätte“, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd.

„Es würde dir helfen“, stellte Justus ernst fest. „Und du brauchst Hilfe, das musst du doch auch selbst sehen!“

„Wobei sollte ich denn Hilfe brauchen?“, fragte Bob mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen. „Sobald die Verhandlung vorbei ist, kann ich diesen ganzen Mist wieder vergessen.“

Justus musterte ihn streng. „Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du das wirklich glaubst!“, stellte er fest. „Letztendlich hat dich das die ganze Zeit belastet. Du hast erzählt, dass du immer mal wieder Alpträume davon hattest. Du solltest das nicht so sehr auf die leichte Schulter nehmen, Bob!“

„Ich nehme gar nichts auf die leichte Schulter“, wies Bob ihn unwirsch zurück. „Aber was soll es mir schon bringen, mich zu so einem Psycho-Doc zu setzten und ihm davon zu erzählen?“

Justus seufzte schwer. „Dir ist klar, dass es nicht nur um dich geht, oder?“, wollte er wissen.

Bob sah ihn verständnislos an.

„Du bist total verschreckt, seit du dich daran erinnerst hast!“, stellte Justus fest. „Das belastet jeden um dich herum und besonders Peter.“

„Hat er das gesagt?“, wollte Bob erschrocken wissen.

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber das braucht er auch gar nicht. Ich kenne euch beide lange genug. Und es fällt allen auf, dass du nicht mehr so offen mit eurer Beziehung umgehen kannst.“ Justus hob abwehrend die Hände, als Bob ihm ins Wort fallen wollte. „Peter versucht damit klar zu kommen und nicht all zu verletzt zu sein, wenn du dich von ihm zurückziehst. Aber ihn belastet das trotzdem genauso sehr, wie dich!“

Bob wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Er musste nicht daran erinnert werden, dass sein Verhalten sich verändert hatte. Und er hatte auch bemerkt, dass es Peter damit nicht gut ging. Bob selbst fühlte sich mit seinem eigenen Verhalten auch nicht wohl. Aber er wusste auch nicht, wie er es ändern sollte, und er glaubte nicht, dass ein Psychologe da etwas besser machen konnte.

„Hier.“ Justus hielt ihm eine Visitenkarte hin. Auf der Vorderseite waren  
Name, Kontaktdaten und Sprechzeiten eines Arztes aufgedruckt. Auf der Rückseite hatte Justus einen Termin notiert. „Du hast da morgen einen Termin.“

„Das wäre mir neu.“ Bob legte die Visitenkarte auf den Schreibtisch und beschloss, sie zu ignorieren.

„Ich hab dir den Termin gemacht“, stellte Justus fest. „Und Peter wird dich da morgen hin fahren. Du kommst nicht allein damit klar!“

„Die letzte Psychologin, mit der ich gesprochen habe, wollte mich umbringen!“, erinnerte Bob seinen Freund. „Und dich auch, falls du dich nicht mehr daran erinnerst.“

Justus schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst Dr Franklin kaum als Maßstab nehmen!“, stellte er spöttisch fest. „Ich hoffe, dass dieser Termin da morgen dich zumindest zu der Erkenntnis bringt, dass du Hilfe brauchst!“

„Ich brauche keinen Psycho-Doc!“, wiederholte Bob uneinsichtig.

„Was willst du dann machen, damit es dir besser geht?“, wollte Justus wissen. „Denn so, wie es dir jetzt geht, geht das nicht mehr lange weiter, Bob! Du und Peter, ihr schafft es nicht allein damit klar zu kommen. Was glaubst du, wie lange Peter es aushält, das du ihm ständig ausweichst, so lange ihr irgendwo unterwegs seid?“

„Das legt sich schon wieder“, erwiderte Bob wenig überzeugt.

Justus schnaubte. „Du gehst da morgen hin!“, stellte er entschieden fest.

Bob presst die Kiefer aufeinander, aber er sagte nichts. Er würde sich nicht zu diesem Psychologen schleifen lassen.

Bob war froh, als er den Verhandlungssaal endlich verlassen konnte. Es war noch viel schlimmer gewesen, als er es erwartet hatte. Der Staatsanwalt war nachsichtig mit ihm umgegangen, aber die drei Strafverteidiger hatten ihn mit ihren Fragen an den Rand eines Zusammenbruchs getrieben.

Bob ließ sich schwer auf die Bank vor der Tür sinken. Er war erleichtert, dass er nicht bleiben musste. Bob wusste, dass es die Aufgabe der Strafverteidiger war, die Zeugen der Anklage auseinander zunehmen. Aber sie hatten zielsicher all die wunden Punkte getroffen, die diese ganze Angelegenheit in Bob hinterlassen hatte.

Bob lehnte sich mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Wand in seinem Rücken, aber kurz darauf wurde er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Du hast es überstanden“, murmelte Peter dicht neben seinem Ohr. Bob spürt die Hände seines Freundes über seinen Rücken streichen. „Es ist vorbei.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, das wird es nie sein“, murmelte er. „Auch wenn die drei da drin weg gesperrt werden, wird es immer andere wie sie geben.“

Peter seufzte. „Ja.“ Peter ballte die Hände für einen Moment zu Fäusten, aber er sagte zu Bobs Überraschung nichts weiter.

„Wie haben die Geschworenen reagiert?“, wollte Bob leise wissen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Verteidiger sich einen Gefallen damit getan haben, dich … so auseinander zu nehmen“, antwortete Peter. „Willst du nach Hause?“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Lass uns warten. Vielleicht gibt’s ja heut noch das Urteil. Es gibt ja nicht mehr so viele Zeugen, die noch aufgerufen werden.“

„Denkst du, du schaffst das?“, wollte Peter besorgt wissen.

Bob nickte schwach. „Das schlimmste ist vorbei.“

„Diese Anwälte haben Unrecht mit ihren Vorwürfen!“, meinte Peter leise. „Du hättest nichts anderes tun können.“

„Ich weiß“, wisperte Bob. „Ich weiß. Und ich fühle mich trotzdem schrecklich. Ich denke die ganze Zeit, dass ich etwas hätte tun müssen. Dass ich ihnen irgendwie hätte helfen sollen.“

„Das konntest du nicht!“, erinnerte Peter sanft.

Bob hob zögernd die Schultern. „Wer weiß das schon noch im Nachhinein.“

„Lass uns einen Kaffee trinken gehen“, schlug Peter vor. „Die ganze Zeit hier sitzen zu bleiben und zu warten, wird dich nur unendlich nervös machen!“

Bob schob seinen Freund ein Stück von sich und sah ihn lächelnd an. „Ich weiß im Moment manchmal gar nicht, womit ich das Glück verdient habe, dich bei mir zu haben!“

Peter hob vorsichtig die Hand und legte sie sanft gegen Bobs Gesicht. „Ich liebe dich. Und ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass wir das hier zusammen durchstehen, okay?“

Bob nickte vorsichtig. Sein erster Impuls war es, sich der Berührung zu entziehen, aber er schaffte es dagegen anzukämpfen. Er genoss es so sehr, wie Peter ihn berührte. Er wollte die Angst nicht immer gewinnen lassen. Er wollte sich auf Peter wieder so unbefangen einlassen können wie früher. Er vermisste das.

„Ich lieb dich auch. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so unausstehlich bin in letzter Zeit!“

„Du bist nicht unausstehlich, nur ein bisschen sehr verängstigt und verwirrt“, erwiderte Peter sanft. „Vielleicht hilft es dir auch, wenn diese Männer heute verurteilt werden.“

„Denkst du, es kommt heute zu einer Verurteilung?“, wollte Bob nachdenklich wissen.

Peter hob die Schultern. „Das kommt auf die Geschworenen an. Der Staatsanwalt hat gesagt, es würde vermutlich nur diesen einen Verhandlungstag geben. - Justus wird uns nachher sicherlich einen ausführlichen Bericht über die Verhandlung geben. Was hältst du jetzt von einem Kaffee?“

„Ja. Lass uns gehen.“ Bob stand auf und zog Peter mit sich. Es war das erste Mal seit er sich erinnerte hatte, dass er Peters Hand die ganze Zeit festhielt, während sie unterwegs waren.

Die Einschätzung des Staatsanwalts erwies sich als falsch. Die Verteidiger klammerten sich an jeden Strohhalm, den sie finden konnte und zogen die Verhandlung damit so in die Länge, dass ein zweiter Verhandlungstag angesetzt werden musste.

Peter und Bob verbrachten beide Tage in LA und Bob versuchte so gut wie möglich sich abzulenken. Justus hielt sie auf dem laufenden darüber, was im Gerichtssaal geschah und er gab ihnen auch Bescheid, als die Geschworenen mit ihrem Urteil zurückkehrten. Das war der Moment, in dem Peter und Bob sich ebenfalls auf den Weg ins Gericht machten. Sie wartete vor dem Saal, weil Bob sich nicht den Männern stellen wollte, deren Gesichter ihn in seinen Alpträumen verfolgten.

Peter hatte Bob in seine Arme gezogen, während sie vor der Tür standen und darauf warteten, dass Justus herauskommen würde, um ihn zu sagen, zu welchem Ergebnis die Verhandlung gekommen war. Es fiel Bob schwer die Umarmung seines Freundes zuzulassen, aber Justus ermahnende Worte hatten ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt. Bob versuchte verbissen seine Angst zu bekämpfen, um Peter damit nicht immer zurückzustoßen. Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung gelang ihm das in vielen Fällen sogar, obwohl jeder kritische Blick zu ihm und Peter ihn zurück zucken ließ.

Sie mussten nicht lange warten, ehe die Türen sich tatsächlich öffneten. Es war Mike Potter, der den Saal als erstes verließ. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein erleichtertes Lächeln, als er seinen Rollstuhl zu Peter und Bob lenkte. Bob war nicht mehr bei ihm gewesen seit dem ersten Besuch. Beim ersten Mal hatten Bob sein schlechtes Gewissen und der Drang danach sich zu entschuldigen, zu Mr Potter getrieben. Aber danach war Bob ratlos gewesen, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte.

„Es freut mich, dich wiederzusehen, Bob!“, begrüßte Mr Potter ihn. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin und als Bob sie ergriff, wurde er in eine feste Umarmung gezogen. „Ich danke dir von ganzem Herzen!“

Bob lächelte erleichtert. „Ich habe nur getan, was richtig war. Wie ist das Urteil ausgefallen?“

„Zwei Mal Lebenslänglich und ein Mal fünfzehn Jahre“, antwortete Mr Potter. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich ärgere mich, dass das Geständnis zu so einem geringen Urteil geführt hat, aber wenigstens sind sie endlich im Gefängnis!“ Er sah zu Peter. „Du bist Bobs Freund?“

Peter nickte. „Peter Shaw“, stellte er sich vor. „Es freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen!“

„Ihr seid nicht in der Verhandlung geblieben“, stellte Mr Potter fest.

Bob hob die Schultern. „Hab mich nicht so gut gefühlt da drin.“

„Das kann ich verstehen, so wie die Anwälte Sie da drin auseinander genommen haben“, mischte ein älterer Mann sich ein, den Bob unter den Zuschauern gesehen hatte.

„Das sind Owens Eltern“, stellte Mr Potter ihn und die Frau, die ihm gefolgt war, vor.

„Wir möchten Ihnen danken“, fuhr Mr Marcy fort. „Ohne Sie hätten diese Männer niemals überführt werden können. Niemand hätte sich diese Beweise noch einmal angesehen, wenn Sie nicht gekommen wären. Vielleicht können meine Frau und ich jetzt wenigstens mit den Umständen abschließen, unter denen unser Sohn ums Leben gekommen ist.“

„Ich bereue trotzdem, dass ich nicht schon vor dreizehn Jahren irgendjemandem gesagt habe, was ich gesehen habe“, murmelte Bob bedrückt. „Es tut mir Leid.“

„Kann ich dich mal kurz allein sprechen?“, wollte Mr Potter von Bob wissen.

Bob runzelte zwar verwirrt die Stirn, folgte aber Mr Potter ein Stück zur Seite. Peter blieb mit Owens Eltern zurück, aber Bob bemerkte, dass sein Freund ihn nicht aus den Augen ließ.

Mike Potter mustere Bob aufmerksam. „Wie geht es dir?“

Bob hob die Schultern. „Geht so. Ich versuche mich nicht zu sehr runter ziehen zu lassen.“

„Warst du bei einem Arzt?“, wollte Mr Potter besorgt wissen.

Bob zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. „Ich bin nicht krank“, zischte er.

Mr Potter seufzte. „Also nicht!“

„Peter und Justus haben mich vor ein paar Tagen zu einem geschleift“, berichtete er wenig begeistert. „Ich seh nur immer noch keinen Sinn darin!“

Mr Potter sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst!“, stellte er leise fest. „Sie haben mir den ersten Psychologen geschickt, als ich noch im Krankenhaus lag. Und ich wollte auch nicht mit ihm reden. Ich habe mehr als zwei Jahre gebraucht, bis ich dazu bereit war, eine Therapie zu machen.“

„Ich brauche so was nicht!“, beharrte Bob.

„Doch. Ich weiß, dass du das nicht hören willst und im Moment nicht einsehen willst. Und es bringt auch nichts, wenn deine Freunde dich zwingen zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. - Hat sich etwas an deinem Verhalten geändert?“, wolle Mr Potter wissen.

Bob wandte verlegen den Blick ab. Das konnte er kaum leugnen. „Das wird sich schon wieder einrenken.“

„Du wirst irgendwann einsehen, dass du dich damit irrst. Hier.“ Mr Potter hielt ihm einen Zettel hin. „Das sind Namen und Adressen von einigen Psychologen, die ich kennen gelernt habe. Du brauchst jemanden, bei dem du dich wohl fühlst. Das muss nicht unbedingt der erste sein, zu dem du gehst. Aber es wird dir nur helfen, wenn du dich dort wohl fühlst. Also hab keine Scheu dir bei mehr als einem von diesen Psychologen einen Termin zu holen.“

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich komme schon klar!“

„Nimm den Zettel“, verlangte Mr Potter. „Mir ist klar, dass du noch nicht so weit bist. Aber heb ihn dir auf.“

Bob zögerte, aber er nahm den Zettel letztendlich an. „Ich brauch das nicht“, wiederholte er leise.

„Ist zwischen dir und Peter alles in Ordnung?“, wollte Mr Potter wissen.

Bob schluckte schwer, antwortete aber nicht.

„Das habe ich mir gedacht“, stellte Mr Potter fest. „Ich habe gesehen wie unwohl du dich im Moment fühlst, wenn er dich in der Öffentlichkeit anfasst oder küsst.“

„Ich weiß“, murmelte Bob. „Aber was soll ich denn gegen die Angst tun? Ich…“ Er brach kopfschüttelnd ab.

„Lass dir helfen. Wenn du dich bei dem Arzt, zu dem deine Freunde dich gebracht haben, nicht wohl fühlst, dann geh zu einem anderen. Du machst nicht nur dich kaputt, wenn du dich so sehr gegen jede Hilfe sperrst“, ermahnte Mr Potter ihn.

Bob schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird schon wieder.“

Mr Potter seufzte ergeben. „Ich sehe schon, mit dir ist heute nicht zu reden. Aber behalte es bitte im Hinterkopf, was ich dir gesagt habe!“

Bob nickte. Er wusste, dass er etwas tun musste, aber etwas in ihm sperrte sich dagegen, zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. Bob wusste nicht einmal, woher dieses Gefühl kam, er kam nicht dagegen an. Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, weil er den bohrenden, wissenden Blick Mike Potters nicht länger ertrug.

Bob kehrte zu Peter zurück und er war froh, als er sofort wieder in eine stützende Umarmung gezogen wurde. Obwohl es ihn gleichzeitig auch nervös machte, half es ihm trotzdem.

„Alles gut?“, wollte Peter leise wissen.

Bob nickte wortlos.

Es war spät in der Nacht als Peter und Bob in Peters Bett lagen und beide versuchten Schlaf zu finden, der aber nicht kommen wollte. Bob lag auf dem Rücken, dicht an Peter gedrängt und den Blick starr in die Dunkelheit gerichtet, während Peters Hand unstet über seine Brust strich.

„Es tut mir Leid“, murmelte Bob irgendwann.

Peters Hand stockte in ihrer Bewegung. „Was meinst du?“, fragte er leise.

„Dass ich mich nicht besser im Griff habe“, wisperte Bob.

Peter küsste Bob auf die Schläfe. „Du brauchst ein bisschen Zeit, um dich wieder zu fangen. Ich weiß das und ich versuche damit klar zu kommen.“

Bob schnaubte. „Aber du bist trotzdem unglücklich damit.“

Peter seufzte. „Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich sehr glücklich bin mit deinem Verhalten. Ich vermisse es, dich einfach auf offener Straße küssen zu können oder in den Arm zu nehmen oder einfach nur deine Hand zu halten. Aber es ist okay, so lange du mich nicht ganz von dir stößt.“

„Ich will das gar nicht“, gab Bob zu. „Dich zurückstoßen, meine ich. Ich … bevor ich mich erinnert habe, habe ich mich damit so wohl gefühlt. Es war mir vollkommen egal, was andere von uns gehalten haben.“

„Hm.“ Peter begann wieder mit seinen Fingern sanft über Bobs Brust zu fahren.

„Ich will, dass es wieder so wird“, murmelte Bob niedergeschlagen.

„Das will ich auch“, stimmte Peter ihm zu.

„Aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich da hin komme“, fuhr Bob unruhig fort.

Peter schwieg und Bob war ganz froh darüber. Er wollte keine mehr oder minder klugen Ratschläge. Er wollte einfach nur gehalten werden, während er sich selbst mit diesen schweren Gedanken auseinander setzte und genau das gab Peter ihm. Bob drehte seinen Kopf zu Peter, aber es war viel zu dunkel um mehr als einen Schatten zu erkennen.

„Du bist der einzige, der noch nicht versucht hat mich zu überreden zu einem Psychologen zu gehen. Abgesehen davon, dass du mich auf Justus' Drängen dort hingefahren hast“, stellte Bob nachdenklich fest.

„Weil ich mich nicht mit dir streiten will“, erwiderte Peter. „Es reicht mir schon mitzubekommen, wie du Justus ständig anfährst, wenn er damit ankommt. Das bringt einfach nichts, wenn du nicht selbst einsiehst, dass es dir helfen würde.“

„Aber hingefahren hast du mich“, murmelte Bob verwirrt.

Peter schnaubte. „Schon mal versucht Just was auszureden?“

Das brachte Bob zum grinsen. „Ja. Erfolglos.“

„Siehst du!“, erwiderte Peter.

„Aber du glaubst trotzdem, dass es helfen würde“, meinte Bob unsicher.

Peter seufzte. „Ja. Es ist zumindest das einzige, was mir einfällt, das dir helfen könnte. Ich glaube nicht, dass einfach nur abzuwarten uns weiterhelfen kann.“

Bob schluckte schwer. „Ich hab mich unwohl gefühlt bei dem Typen, zu dem ihr mich gefahren habt.“

„Das habe ich gemerkt“, wisperte Peter zögernd. „Du hast danach mehr neben der Spur gestanden als zuvor.“

„Mr Potter hat mir vorhin ein paar Adressen gegeben und gesagt ich müsste jemanden finden, bei dem ich mich wohl fühle“, berichtete Bob leise.

„Denkst du darüber nach diesem Rat zu folgen?“, wollte Peter wissen.

Bob zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht“, murmelte er. „Ich … Irgendwie fühlt sich der Gedanke zu einem Psychologen zu gehen … falsch an.“

„Wer weiß, vielleicht musst du wirklich nur jemanden finden, bei dem du dich vom ersten Moment an wohl fühlst“, erwiderte Peter sanft. „Wollen wir morgen diese Liste von Mr Potter zusammen durchtelefonieren und uns Termine machen?“

Bob runzelte irritiert die Stirn. „Uns?“

„Ich komme mit“, stellte Peter fest. „Natürlich nur, wenn du willst!“

Bob nickte. „Bitte“, wisperte er. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was ich da erwarten soll oder was ich da machen soll.“

Peters Hand fuhr nach oben, bis die Finger sanft über Bobs Kiefer strichen. „Das findet sich dann schon“, wisperte Peter, bevor er Bob küsste.

Bob schloss die Augen und ließ sich in den Kuss fallen. Er wusste, dass Peter über seinen Entschluss unendlich erleichtert war, nur Bob selbst wusste nicht so richtig, was er davon halten sollte. Er hatte Angst vor diesem Besuch, auch wenn er nicht wusste woher dieses Gefühl kam.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken“, flüsterte Peter gegen Bobs Lippen. „Wir finden schon einen Weg, dir deine Angst wieder zu nehmen!“


End file.
